


Four Times Bruce and Thor Touched and One Time They Kissed

by readwriteandavengers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 4 +1, Denial of Feelings, Feelings Realization, Flirting, Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers
Summary: Bruce keeps running into Thor and he's starting to realize how Thor's a touchy person. Although the trait might be wearing off on him now.





	Four Times Bruce and Thor Touched and One Time They Kissed

1.

 

Thor’s hand winds around Bruce’s neck, his first two fingers carding through the thick hair at the back of Bruce’s neck while the rest slide lightly against Bruce’s skin. The warmth of his palm is enticing, and Bruce finds himself leaning into it. Unthinkingly, Bruce’s eyes flutter open as he tilts his head up to meet Thor’s gaze.

 

“The people of Asgard are going to be okay.” Thor boasts, his fingers tightening in Bruce’s hair for a brief moment. He’s too excited, and there’s a gap in conversation as if he’s thinking of something. Then Thor leans forward and presses his forehead firmly against Bruce’s.

 

Bruce feels his lungs fill with air as he gasps, but he’s thanking all deities that it wasn’t audible. His lips part and for a brief moment he allows his eyes to close. He allows himself to enjoy Thor’s presence.

 

Then he’s gone.

 

Bruce’s eyes fly open, finding Thor stepping back but still smirking at him. He reaches out to pat Bruce’s upper arm before he finally turns around to return to share the good news with the Asgardians.

 

Bruce expels the breath he was holding and sags back against the wall, watching up until Thor disappears around the wall. He’s left to his thoughts, mainly wondering why it felt so good to have Thor’s hands on him. He likes the silence, but he’s not granted it for very long.

 

“That was interesting.”

 

Bruce startles, jumping off the wall at first, but then recognition sets in and he knows who’s saddled up beside him. Slowly, Bruce turns to face Tony with displeasure written in his features.

 

“I don’t know what you mean.” Bruce clips back, but he should know better than try and fool Tony. While the man is awful at acting out his own feelings, he seems to be pretty perceptive to others.

 

“Please,” Tony scoffs, turning to rest his back against the wall, just beside Bruce. “First off, I know attraction when I see it. Secondly, I’m your friend and I can read you like an open book.”

 

Bruce groans, bringing his arms up to wrap around his center. He’s not very comfortable with this topic of conversation, but then again, that’s never stopped Tony before. Undeniably, he also has the urge to talk about these strange feelings.

 

“I don’t know,” Bruce answers honestly, his eyes ghosting over to the place Thor exited. He tries to form a better answer. He hopes for something mundane so he can push it down and forget about it, but he’s suddenly feeling helpless so he shrugs and repeats himself. “I don’t know.”

 

“It’s something, that’s for sure.” Tony comments as he pops a dried piece of fruit into his mouth. He chews for a moment, tilting his head to the side contemplatively. “Did you guys do the nasty while you were in Asgard?”

 

Bruce barks out a laugh, unable to help himself. He turns to Tony with his brows lifted in disbelief. “No, Tony. There was hardly any time to do that since we were fighting, you know, the Goddess of Death.”

 

Tony snickers at Bruce’s attitude, popping another piece of fruit in his mouth to chew on. “Well, you look at Pointbreak like he’s the sun and he looks at you like you’re the moon. So _something_ happened.”

 

Bruce chews on the inside of his cheek at the comment. Tony’s not _wrong_. “He saved me,” Bruce admits. “I was stuck on that planet, hulked out for two years. I know it was a coincidence Thor was even there in the first place, but Thor got me out and got me back here.”

 

Tony turns to stare at Bruce, watching the other. Bruce’s eyes are distant, remembering what it was like. He remembers the pain he felt, the way his joints ached, when he was Bruce again. He was the Hulk for too long. He remembers the fear he felt that if he let the Hulk come out he wouldn’t come back as Bruce. Ever. He remembers Thor being there, repeating that silly rhyme. He remembers Thor’s broad hands on his shoulders, holding him, grounding him.

 

“There’s that look again.” Tony smirks as he pushes himself off the wall. “Come on, love dove. We’ve got work to do.” He then turns around, swaggering back to the lab.

 

Bruce sighs, glimpsing one last time to the last spot he saw Thor. He garners enough strength and pushes himself off the wall, trailing behind Tony. He never catches up, Tony’s always one step ahead, but that doesn’t stop Tony from having a conversation with him, tossing playful comments over his shoulder every now and then.

 

Bruce tries to partake, he tries to at least have half of his attention on what Tony’s saying, but he only feels anxiety curl in his stomach. Bruce feels like he’s finally being forced to face whatever this is he’s been feeling for Thor. He thought he’d be able to push it away, bury himself in his work and hide from Thor. Surely it wouldn’t be hard to avoid the tall Asgardian, considering he’s going to be extremely busy taking care of his people. But Tony opened a door that Bruce was trying to heavily ignore, and now there’s no pretending those feelings aren’t there.

  
2.

 

Two weeks pass and Bruce feels as though he’s got his feelings under control again. Distance, in fact, was Bruce’s best friend. He was able to bury his head in his work until his callouses toughened and his fingers ached. But there was no avoiding Thor. Not really.

 

Bruce trailed down the hall, one of Stark’s electronic pads in hand as he stares at some calculations he and the aforementioned scientist had put together. It’s his fault. He wasn’t watching where he was going, so when he crashes right into a broad chest he’s nothing but apologies.

 

Bruce’s face scrunches up against this muscular form, and his glasses as well as the pad fell from his hands and clattered to the ground. He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping with all his might that the device wasn’t broken.

 

“I’m so sorry,” Bruce exclaims as he steps away and falls to a crouch so he can scoop up the the tablet. He hasn’t even spared a look at the person he crashed into, but he’s standing now and the pad isn’t cracked, so he turns his gaze up to offer an apologetic smile.

 

Thor smiles down at him, but then he quirks a brow when Bruce starts to realize his mishap. Bruce’s lips part slightly, shocked that of everyone he could have ran into, it would be Thor.  

 

“You pay little attention,” Thor scolds teasingly, head tilting to the side.

 

Bruce forcefully closes his mouth and swallows, but gives a nod. “Sorry,” he tries to explain, waving the tablet weakly. “I was…”

 

Thor hooks a finger under Bruce’s chin, guiding his face to look up at Thor. His face pinches together as he looks at Bruce intensely, as if he’s trying to focus on something. Then, Thor lifts his hands and he’s got Bruce’s glasses.

 

Bruce is stunned into silence as Thor slides his glasses back onto his face. The flush he feels over his body would normally be enticingly warm, but now Bruce only feels mortified that he’s blushing so fiercely.

 

Then, with the most innocent smile, Thor lifts his hand to push away a small curl from Bruce’s forehead.

 

“You are all red!” Thor exclaims as he lets his hands fall back to his side. “It’s okay that you ran into me. There’s no need to be embarrassed.”

 

Bruce realizes his mouth has parted again so he purses his lips and gives Thor a brief nod. “Thanks, Thor.”

 

The jovial giant claps Bruce on the arm, perhaps a little too hard since Bruce shifts a step to the side. Thor seems to notice because he lifts the other arm to make sure Bruce doesn’t stumble any further.

 

“I’ll be on my way, Banner. Keep an eye on where you’re going. It might be a wall next time instead of me.” Thor teases, his smile mightily bright.

 

Bruce only manages a short laugh but he gives Thor a nod. Thor then sidesteps him and carries on his way down the hall, leaving Bruce with reddened cheeks and a pad hanging limply out of his hand.

 

“A wall might be softer.” Bruce says after a pause before turning around and continuing his journey.

 

3.

 

Bruce doesn’t partake in drinking. It offers too much temptation, and since he can rage into a big green monster, Bruce decides alcohol is not for him. That’s partly why the idea of going to Tony’s large party is so unappealing. Tony’s parties almost always include obnoxious partygoers who ask too many prying questions, and Bruce can never seem to avoid them.

 

He clings to the walls tonight, with a glass of water in his hand. As ridiculous as it sounds, he tries to make his drink look alcoholic, considering other people ask _more_ questions and Bruce wants to avoid any interaction with anyone he doesn’t understand. He finds strangers more and more bothersome as the years go on.

 

The lights are dimmed down and the majority of the interior is black, so it would be calming if it wasn’t for the loud music booming through the place. The night sky shines out past the window walls, and Bruce finds himself peering outside more than peering at the dance floor.

 

“Banner,” comes a voice tinged with fond amusement. Bruce would be able to pull Clint’s voice out of a crowd anywhere.

 

Bruce turns his head, finding Clint resting up against the wall beside him. He’s got his arm up against the wall, one foot propped behind the other, and a drink in his hand. If Bruce didn’t know how clumsy Clint actually is, he’d assume Clint’s one of the suavest agents in the world.

 

Bruce beams at the sight of a familiar face. “Clint,” he breathes, relieved.

 

Clint’s brows waggle for a moment, then his eyes dart down Bruce’s form. “Happy to see me, Doc?”

 

“You’ve got no idea.” Bruce answers honestly, eyes scanning over the unfamiliar crowd. “Tony insisted I come, and I said yes because I wanted to be a good friend… but-”

 

Clint gives Bruce an understanding nod. “Yeah, I’m not a big fan of these get-togethers either.” His eyes follow Bruce’s as they look out amongst the partygoers. He moves closer to Bruce, his back now against the wall and their elbows touching.

 

The two stand, keeping the silence between them. Bruce feels better now that he’s in Clint’s presence, like a sense of relief just by having the other nearby. There’s something about Clint, perhaps his flippant attitude, or maybe it’s the fact that Clint makes him feel normal. It’s not that Clint _doesn’t_ acknowledge the Other Guy. It’s just that… Bruce finds it easier to forget about his other side for awhile when Clint’s around.

 

“So,” Clint’s low voice winds through Bruce’s thoughts, pushing them away from another introspective minute. “What have you been up to?”

 

The question is loaded so Bruce can’t help but laugh shortly. Clint seems to understand because he smirks.

 

“It’s like that, is it?” Clint teases, bumping his elbow against Bruce’s.

 

Bruce tries to come up with a clear answer, but he’s truthfully not sure where to start. The last time he’d seen Clint was… was too long ago. Bruce eventually lets out a defeated sigh. “To sum it up, I somehow got stuck on an alien planet, ran into Thor, and then helped him defeat the Goddess of Death.”

 

Bruce turns just in time to watch Clint’s brows shoot up. Despite the inane answer, Clint looks barely affected. This is why Bruce appreciates Clint. Because even the craziest answers bother him. Eventually he gives a nod as if he’s impressed and lifts his drink to his lips.

 

“Goddess of Death, huh?” Clint asks before he puts his beer bottle to his lips.

 

Bruce nods slowly. “Yeah.”

 

The two fall silent again, with the exception of the music thumping around them. Clint takes another drink and continues.

 

“I heard something along the line that you and Thor were together.” Clint’s head swivels back to Bruce.

 

“Yeah,” Bruce continues, feeling like he’s done nothing but nod. “Thor helped me get off that alien planet, and I guess, in return I helped him… rescue his people.”

 

Clint watches the way that Bruce talks, and at first Bruce thinks nothing of it, but then he’s brutally reminded that Clint picks up on _everything_. Self-consciously, Bruce turns his head to find Clint still watching him. Clint doesn’t allow Bruce a second to speak, since he takes the opportunity first.

 

“Have you guys boned yet?”

 

Bruce sputters, his eyes growing three times as big. Clint’s growing smile isn’t helping either, or the way that Clint’s teeth scrape against his bottom lip as he barely tries to hide his amusement. Finally, Bruce manages to gather himself long enough to say: “No!”

 

Clint leans in closer, close enough that his breath ghosts against Bruce’s face. “Clearly you’ve thought about it.”

 

Bruce feels his defenses climbing, but he doesn’t have the sense to move away. For some reason, he finds himself leaning in closer, lowering his voice to keep their privacy (even though no one’s going to hear them over the music). “What makes you think that I’ve thought about…” Bruce can’t find himself to say it so Clint says it for him.

 

“Sex with Thor?” Clint’s snickering now, watching the blush spread across the bridge of Bruce’s nose. “I can read you, Banner.”

 

Bruce opens his mouth, prepared to argue, when Clint shifts his stance. He steps forward so he stands in front of Bruce. His hand remains on the wall beside Bruce’s head, and his feet tangle with Bruce’s. Clint’s beer takes up his other hand, but something in his gaze tells Bruce that Clint wishes he had his hand free so he could put it on Bruce’s waist.

 

“You want to know something else?” Clint pushes next, tilting his head down to speak into Bruce’s ear.

 

Bruce is sober. He knows that Clint’s not even close to tipsy, but he can’t find himself to push Clint away. Something about his warmth is too enticing; a warmth that Bruce doesn’t get to revel in often. So he tilts his head to the side so he can meet Clint’s gaze, even if that means their noses brush for a second.

 

“What?” Bruce presses, his tone quiet but playful.

 

“I can read Thor too,” Clint admits, which causes Bruce’s brows to scrunch together in confusion. Clint continues but watches the way Bruce’s tongue shyly licks his lower lip. “And I can tell you that right now? He’s jealous.”

 

Bruce shakes his head, trying to understand. “What do you mean?”

 

“You haven’t noticed him?” Clint asks innocently. He then pauses, peering over his shoulder. Bruce follows his gaze to the opposite side of the room, finding Thor standing amongst the crowd. He’s not looking at Bruce and Clint, but he’s instead flashing a smile at a few strangers. Clint turns back to Bruce, keeping the close proximity. “He’s noticed you. I think he’s been watching you since I got here.”

 

“What?” Bruce asks incredulously. “Really?”

 

“You’re hot, Bruce.” Clint continues, the corner of his mouth quirking up. “‘Bout time you realize it.”

 

The comment is nice, but Bruce shifts awkwardly. His gaze falls to his feet, trying to escape the moment, but Clint doesn’t intend on letting him do so. Clint brings his hand up, the one that still holds the neck of his beer, and hooks his forefinger under Bruce's chin. He makes Bruce look into his eyes, but he doesn’t say anything immediately. He takes a second, allowing his eyes to rake over Bruce’s face before he speaks.

 

“I think we’ve had enough fun making Thor jealous.” Clint flashes Bruce a wink, and then he’s pushing himself off the wall. His warmth is gone and Bruce almost pulls him back in. “See you around, Bruce.”

 

Bruce breathes, but he lets Clint take another step back. He gives a small nod in farewell. “Clint.”

 

Clint laughs, but the sound is lost over the music. He turns and then melds into the crowd, gone from Bruce’s line of sight.

 

Bruce lets his head fall back against the wall with a dull thud. Now that Clint’s gone, he can feel his heartbeat start to pick up its pace and anxiety is starting to make his fingertips numb. With a sigh, Bruce pushes off the wall and makes his way towards the balcony that he’s been eyeing up since he arrived. He sets his nearly empty glass down before garnering the courage to move through the throng of people.

 

Bruce narrowly avoids a few patrons, some of which look at him scornfully as he tries to politely slide past. Once he’s free of the crowd, he lets out a long breath and pushes himself to take the last few steps necessary. He trudges forward and then pushes the glass door open, careful not to smudge the glass.

 

The night air is fresh and cool against his face, a wonderful contrast to the awful heat that seemed to stick to his form inside. Bruce takes in a deep breath to properly admire the air and then moves forward to the ledge.

 

He rests his hands on the metal balcony, enjoying the way the rods cool his fingers.

 

It’s calming, with the lights of the city down below. There are still honking cars, and the obnoxiously loud music from behind, but Bruce feels he managed to successfully extricate himself from what was causing him anxiety.

 

Bruce allows his eyes to flutter close as he slows his breathing. He knows hundreds of ways to meditate, none of which have fully helped quelling the Other Guy, but enough to calm himself. The simple process of closing his eyes and _breathing_ is simple yet helps.

 

Then there’s the sound of the door opening from behind, which allows music to pool out into his slice of serenity. Bruce opens his eyes and squares his shoulders, hoping whoever is coming out won’t attack him with an onslaught of questions.

 

“Bruce,”

 

Bruce’s breath catches in his throat and his eyes grow wide on the night sky. Slowly, he turns to peer over his shoulder, but finds Thor coming forward to stand beside him.

 

“Thor.” Bruce says, quietly surprised.

 

Thor turns, offering a small, awkward smile, before he places his hands on the balcony as well. He turns back towards the horizon, his eyes shining with the lights from below.

 

“I see you’ve managed to find the most peaceful place around. Not surprising.” The corner of Thor’s mouth quirk up as he chuckles.

 

Bruce smiles at Thor’s words too. He feels different out here, by Thor’s side. Nothing like what he felt when he was with Clint. While the other provides relief, Bruce feels… excited around Thor. He looks forward to their conversations, and watching the way Thor’s eyes crinkle up when he thinks Bruce says something silly.

 

“Yet you’re out here with me rather than partaking in a tall glass of beer.” Bruce teases back, shaking his head as he turns to share the sight with Thor. The stars are harder to see in the city, but Bruce thinks there’s at least two he can see high above.

 

“Stark’s parties are… interesting.” Thor concludes after a pause. “Or perhaps it’s all human parties. They lack celebration and jolliness. Instead there’s petty dramatics and scathing looks thrown around the room.”

 

Bruce laughs at the comment, but he nods in agreement. “Yeah, I’m going to say that’s just all human parties.”

 

Thor frowns, displeased. “That’s hardly any fun. If I could, I’d take you to a celebration on Asgard. Candles keep the celebration hall lit all night, glasses are never empty, and plates are always full.” Thor’s smiling now at the memory of his home, of his people.

 

Bruce grins too, glad to hear the fondness in Thor’s tone. “That sounds lovely, Thor.”

 

Thor’s laughing again, softly in the night air. It rumbles so low that Bruce thinks he can almost feel it. And how nice it would be, to feel Thor’s laugh. To be pressed against Thor’s side as the other is filled with so much joy.

 

“I saw you and Barton reconnecting.” Thor turns to glimpse at Bruce, offering a weak smile. Bruce remembers Clint’s words: _He’s jealous_. Somehow, Bruce still finds that hard to believe.

 

Bruce’s eyes widen and he blinks. “Oh, yeah. He, uh, yeah.” He lifts his hand to rub at the back of his neck, trying to wish off the awkwardness he feels.

 

Silence falls upon them, and for once Bruce wishes someone would just _say_ something. But he’s definitely not going to be able too. His throat is constricted from his nerves. He swallows but no words come, so he sighs and lets his hands fall back to the balcony.

 

Another minute passes and no words are spoken, but Bruce suddenly feels something warm lay over his pinky. He glimpses down, finding that Thor has moved his hand to lay over top Bruce’s, just enough that their little fingers are twined together.

 

They’re not words, but Bruce will take the notion. His shoulders fall as he exhales, letting out the tense breath he had been holding. He then steps towards Thor’s side, and Thor steps towards Bruce, and soon they’re pressed side to side.

 

They don’t say anything, but Thor’s hand moves so he can wrap his arm around Bruce's waist, guiding the smaller man closer to him.

 

4.

 

“ _Bruce!_ ”

 

The sound of Tony’s voice echoing down the long hall causes Bruce to straighten upright from the table he was hunched over. Very suddenly, Bruce remembers Tony’s promises of setting him up on a date, and no matter how many times Bruce said he _wasn’t interested_ , Tony wouldn’t listen.

 

Bruce doesn’t have a lot of time. Tony didn’t sound too far off, so he could burst in through the doors within minutes.

 

Bruce’s fight or flight instincts are kicking in and he’s going with flight.

 

Bruce slides off the high stool he’s been perched on and sets down his tool as quickly and quietly as possible. He knows he heard Tony closer to the main entrance, so he turns and rushes to the back exit of the laboratory, mainly on his tiptoes to stay quiet.

 

Bruce helps the door shut as well, treating everything tenderly so he doesn’t leave a trail for Tony to find.

 

He turns when the door is finally guided shut and slowly moves to the end of the hall, where just around the corner could be Tony. Bruce was never good at sneaking…

 

Bruce hesitates a few feet from the end of the hall, pressing his back flat against the wall and trying to listen over his own breathing to hear for signs of Tony.

 

Bruce thinks he’s nearly out of the clear, until a very tall, blond Asgardian rounds the corner. Thor’s eyes light up at the sight of Bruce, and his lips part to give a booming greeting, but Bruce is quick. He steps forward, stepping up to press his hand over Thor’s mouth to keep him from saying a word.

 

“Thor,” Bruce says barely loud enough to hear, “I need us to stay very quiet so Tony doesn’t find me.”

 

Thor’s still puzzled but slowly gives a nod to let Bruce know he’ll remain quiet. So Bruce sinks back down to his feet and drops his hand.

 

“Why must we be quiet?” Thor whispers back, although slightly above the volume Bruce would like.

 

Bruce glimpses over Thor’s shoulder, paranoid he’ll be caught. “He’s trying to set me up on a date and I _don’t_ want that.”

 

Thor blanches back at Bruce’s words, clearly not understanding. “Why would you not want that, Banner? Tony could have you a beautiful Earth woman on your arm.”

 

Bruce groans, realizing that Thor might be more of an adversary than a partner. He brings a hand up to rub at the bridge of his nose. “I’m not interested in that, Thor.”

 

“Oh.” Thor says blandly, then shrugs. “I’m sure Stark could find you an equally handsome male-”

 

Bruce’s eyes widen and he feels his cheeks heat up. “Thor, that’s not what I mean-”

 

“ _Brucie-Poo!”_

 

The sound of Tony’s voice, so close, causes Bruce to let out an indignant squeak and jump. His eyes flash to the end of the hall, and Tony’s shadow is approaching ominously.

 

Thor proves Bruce’s previous assumption wrong. He places one hand on Bruce’s waist while simultaneously turning to view the other end of the hall. His hand guides Bruce behind him.

 

Bruce watches as Thor squares his shoulders, lifts his chin, and pushes out his chest. Something about the action is… attractive, in a way that gets Bruce’s heartbeat picking up pace. He feels protected, here behind Thor.

 

“Ah, Thor,”

 

Bruce freezes, listening to Tony’s voice.

 

“Stark,” Thor says in greeting, plastering a smile on his face.

 

Bruce can’t see around Thor’s large form but he imagines Tony lifting an inquisitive brow.

 

“Have you seen Banner? He’s not in the lab. For once.”

 

Thor shakes his head lightly. “No. But if you find the short scientist on your quest, send him in my direction.”

 

“Sure thing, Pointbreak.”

 

Bruce listens as footsteps fade away. After a few more seconds, his curiosity gets the better of him. Bruce braces his hands on the middle of Thor’s back, trying to peer around Thor’s massive torso to see but Thor’s _completely_ blocking him. He let’s out a huff of frustration, ducking under Thor’s arm to finally see.

 

Thor feels Bruce’s hair tickle his arm so he peers down to find the scientist peeking out.

 

“No need to worry. He is gone.” Thor announces, moving his arm to gingerly place around Bruce’s shoulders.

 

Bruce turns to look up at Thor, lifting a brow. “Short scientist?”

 

Thor only shrugs but looks absolutely pleased with himself.

 

+1.

 

Bruce isn’t really sure how he got here but he definitely doesn’t mind.

 

It was storming; loud bellows of thunder with angry bolts of white lightning flashing through the sky. Bruce had absently noted how it was different than the lightning he’d seen from Thor. Then he started wondering if he could ask Thor to come into the lab one day. There was still a few things scientists didn’t understand about lightning. Perhaps Bruce could answer a few questions on the topic with Thor’s help.

 

Then Bruce had decided to get something to drink. He wanted a hot drink, since there was a chill in the tower that he couldn’t quite get away from.

 

He padded out in his bare feet to the kitchen, gathering a mug and making himself a warm cup of hot chocolate rather than coffee. It was getting late after all and he was hoping on getting some sleep.

 

He was about to leave the room with the warm mug in between his cold hands, when Thor entered next.

 

Thor’s hair had water glistening on the tips, Bruce had even seen a water droplet or two drop from the spikey locks to crawl down Thor’s neck instead. He had clearly been out in the rain not long before. His gray t-shirt was soaked and clinging obscenely to his chest, where his round pectorals and toned stomach shined through.

 

“Thor,” Bruce had said through his surprise, blinking as he watched Thor’s smile widen.

 

“The weather is _wonderful_!” Thor exclaimed, smiling down at Bruce excitedly.

 

But something in Bruce failed to remember that Thor was Asgardian, failed to remember that being soaked in rain water was probably a _good_ thing in Thor’s mind.

 

“You must be _freezing_.” Bruce commented as he set his mug down. He turned around to go back into the sitting room and grabbed a throw blanket off the back of the couch.

 

Bruce came to stand in front of Thor as he shook the blanket out. “Here, take your shirt off.”

 

He made a simple request and Thor listened, although he didn’t fully understand why Bruce was making such a request. He peeled the thin gray cotton off of his form, lifted it up and over his head, which distracted Bruce from his job of unfolding the blanket.

 

He was too busy enjoying the sight of an Asgardian God standing half-naked with a damp chest from being out in the _rain_.

 

It was almost like a damn romantic movie. If Bruce thought that stuff actually happened.

 

He shakes his head, falling out of his reverie and back to reality. His previous worries seem silly now, especially with having a heavy blanket in his hands.

 

“You… probably don’t need this.” Bruce realizes too late, turning to look up at Thor with an apologetically scrunched face. “I’m sorry. I think I momentarily forgot you’re an alien that has an immensely long lifetime and cold weather is probably the least of your concerns.”

 

Thor smiles down at Bruce fondly, letting out a low laugh along with a roll of thunder outside. The mixture of Thor’s gaze and his laughter (and his shirtlessness) causes something warm to spark in Bruce’s chest.

 

“Your kindness exceeds your size, Bruce.” Thor’s hand lifts, his fingers cupping around Bruce’s neck. Bruce has seen Thor share this embrace with a few Asgardians before, but something about it feels intimate and nice, so Bruce leans into the touch. “How it can all come from someone so small I do not know.”

 

“You seem to have a fun time pointing out my size.” Bruce accuses playfully, lifting a brow.

 

“I cannot help it,” Thor’s laughing again, thunder following, causing Bruce to wonder if Thor might be causing it. “But I shall stop if it displeases you.”

 

Bruce finds him shaking his head, just a small jut of his chin from left to right. Then he feels Thor’s thumb lift, gently resting at the corner of Bruce’s mouth. Something has shifted dramatically, and it isn’t just Thor’s hand.

 

“No, it’s… it’s fine.” Bruce whispers, eyes flitting between Thor’s. He’s glad he has the blanket in his hands because the idea of pressing them against Thor’s chest is _really_ enticing.

 

“Bruce, there has been a thought raging in my mind. I do not know when it exactly started, but I know it has all I have wanted for quite some time.” Thor breathes, his thumb shifting to glide against Bruce’s bottom lip.

 

Bruce blinks, and then Thor leans down and presses his lips softly to Bruce’s. _That’s what Thor has wanted_ , Bruce thinks in disbelief, _I’m what Thor wanted_.

 

Bruce lets the blanket fall from his grasp and presses his palms flat against Thor’s pectorals. He’s got Thor’s arm wrapped around his waist, lifting Bruce up and keeping him pressed close to Thor’s chest.

 

Bruce hasn’t been kissed like this since… he can’t even remember. And he wants to _continue_ this kissing, but then there’s a small noise at the other end of the room.

 

Bruce breaks apart first, glimpsing towards the noise, and Thor follows his line of sight.

 

Tony stands in the entrance way with a coffee mug in hand. He looks shocked, and surprising Tony Stark is quite the accomplishment.

 

“I guess that means I can stop trying to hook you up.” Tony jokes, but then moves over towards the coffee pot. “Bruce, you do have a room. I know it’s hard to remember when you practically live in the lab. But how about you and your alien boyfriend make use of it?”

 

Bruce’s eyes flutter shut and he can’t help hiding his face in his hands, which so happens to also be in Thor’s shoulders. He feels Thor laugh.

 

“We will take your advice, Stark.” Thor responds before turning and heading out of the kitchen, keeping Bruce in his arms.

 

“That was humiliating.” Bruce pouts.

 

“It was good we were interrupted then. If we were given a few more minutes I might have had you right there on the kitchen counter.” Thor responds, causing Bruce to groan into his neck.

 

Alright, getting a room might have been a good suggestion after all.


End file.
